


Marvel Chat

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don’t judge me on accuracy, Gen, Have only watched the movie once, I Don't Even Know, I Should Stop Tagging, I didn’t really know what cannoli is, If you are a Bucky fan you will know, Inside joke about a train, My first reader doesn’t really know about anything Marvel so I added a key after that, Others leave him in the dust, Reference to Civil War movie, Spidey has no clue, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: Imagine if The Avengers has a group chatIt’s that civil war kind junk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Marvel Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Key for anyone who doesn’t know  
> SuperSteve = Steve Rodgers|Captain America  
> T_Stark = Tony Stark|Iron Man  
> Buck123 = James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes|The Winter Soldier  
> SamCanFly = Sam Wilson|The Falcon  
> itspeterparker = Peter Parker|Spider-Man  
> W4R-M4CH1N3 = James Rhodes|War Machine

SuperSteve created a chat.  
SuperSteve added T_Stark to the chat.  
SuperSteve added Buck123 to the chat.  
SuperSteve added SamCanFly to the chat.  
SuperSteve added itspeterparker to the chat.  
SuperSteve added W4R-M4CH1N3 to the chat.  
SuperSteve named the chat Let’s All Be Friends Now 

SuperSteve: Hey guys  
itspeterparker: Hi! Wait. Are you Captain America? Am I chatting with the Avengers?!  
Buck123: I think so, yes  
W4R-M4CH1N3: oh so that’s what this is  
T_Stark: Okay, I get why you added Sam W. but you also added the crazy guy with the metal arm?  
itspeterparker: what guy with a metal arm  
Buck123: me  
itspeterparker: who  
SamCanFly: the one you met in Berlin  
itspeterparker: the guy who kept on punching me really hard  
SamCanFly: yeah  
itspeterparker: Oh! Yeah. That guy! Hi!  
Buck123: hi  
SuperSteve: shewhehekrwhfefge  
SuperSteve: oops sorry I accidentally sent that. Bucky and I are dealing with ahdhajdsjejrajnd  
SamCanFly: What?  
SuperSteve: Landed on my phone. I was saying that Bucky and I are dealing with something  
SamCanFly: whoa! I see you  
I’m coming.  
itspeterparker: what’s going on  
Buck123: nothing just a minor wgrwgeshrwgvn people are just trying to wgefhdng me  
itspeterparker: wgefhdng? Is that code  
Buck123: no some guy threw me against a wall  
itspeterparker: it kinda sounds like you are in trouble  
SamCanFly: it’s fine kid  
itspeterparker: really because it sounds like you need me  
SuperSteve: it’s fine  
T_Stark: holy cannoli  
did I just see you blow up a train  
SuperSteve: yes. We got everybody out tho. Bucky was the one who blew it up. He has a thing against trains  
Buck123: no comment sfegrwbb  
itspeterparker: you blew up a train? Uh, are you sure you’re fine  
SamCanFly: yes! Adsaverbfrwcrfw  
PHONE LOST CONNECTION  
itspeterparker: what happened  
Buck123: Sam dropped his phone I think  
SuperSteve: you free Tony we need backup  
T_Stark: totally my press conference can wait  
W4R-M4CH1N3: I’m coming too  
itspeterparker: hey, if you guys need my help... it’s no sweat  
Buck123: adwfwgwfggebdvdets we’ve got this Spider adfwgedhd  
PHONE LOST CONNECTION  
itspeterparker: Dude you okay sounds like you might need Spider-Man  
T_Stark: Someone shot his phone out of his hand gtg I’ve got to catch Cap he’s falling off a building  
itspeterparker: falling off a building?  
Guys  
RUOK  
Do you need my help  
Guys  
Guys  
Guys? 

CHAT ENDED.


End file.
